En el crujiente tronar de las hojas de otoño
by mellamosam
Summary: One shot. Universo alterno. Sasuke es un asesino, un buen asesino, al que la vida le jugo una mala pasada.


¿Hola?

De verdad, espero que si se haya publicado la historia.

Bueno… hola, esta es mi primera historia. Puede que tal vez noten un ligero (o mucho) Ooc, pero tengan en mente que no fue mi intención, escogí que fuera un sasusaku porque me pareció que era la pareja más adecuada para esta historia. IVayamos al grano:

Titulo: En el crujiente tronar de las hojas de otoño.

Personajes: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Genero: Romance/Drama (más drama que romance)

Autor: Yo.

Sin más que decir, los espero abajo. Disfrútenla.

Lo olvidaba, estos símbolos "* * * * * * *" marcan el inicio y el final de un "flash back". Las letras en cursiva son palabras que Sasuke repite en su mente. Ahora si, lean.

**En el crujiente tronar de las hojas de otoño.**

๑ ๑ ๑

El sol comenzaba a oponerse, provocando que los alrededores del parque se tornaran de tonos anaranjados y melones. Del otro lado, la luna se asomaba tímidamente, anunciando el inicio de la noche. El alumbrado de las calles comenzaba a funcionar. La primera estrella apareció en el cielo, obligándome a recordar… su mirada.

Justo ahora me dirigía al lugar en que habíamos acordado aquella mañana. Mientras caminaba por el sendero, mirando el suelo, escuché una hoja seca quejarse tras haber sido aplastada por la suela de mi bota; dándome cuenta de su existencia, por primera vez.

Distraídamente torturé a la pequeña hoja pisándola, no solo una, sino dos, tres, y hasta cuatro veces seguidas. Aquél sonido… Levanté mi pie con la intención de repetir la acción por decimosexta ocasión, aunque sólo quedara el polvo de mi pequeña e insignificante víctima. Mientras soltaba una carcajada malévola, un aterrado niño se aferraba a la mano de su madre, mirándome fijamente y dejando caer su paleta al suelo.

Regresé a mi postura normal, aparente calma y obteniendo un resultado desastroso, continué andando hacia mi destino; por mi mente se repetía el momento en que reduje a polvo esa hoja. Pero…

¿por qué el repentino ataque de histeria contenida? Simple. Su sonido... Me recordaba el sigiloso crujido del cuello destrozado por mis propias manos momentos atrás.

¿Quién soy yo?

Soy sólo un asesino. Uno que, hasta ahora ha dejado una larga lista de casos sin resolver y, seguramente, caras de desconcierto y horror en cientos de policías _Hum, imbéciles_. Aunque yo soy irrelevante en esta historia. Lo que debe de inquietarles aquí es _ella_.

Ella, quién en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en mi mundo, mi destino, mi existencia; quién ha hecho que los asesinatos pasen a segundo rango de importancia en mi rutina… Sólo ella y nadie más.

¿Cómo la conocí? Ocurrió el mes pasado, antes de que el otoño se abalanzara sobre nosotros, llevandose consigo las hojas de los árboles.

Fue algo parecido a esto…

* * * * * * *

Luego de terminar aquella falta, de cometer un pecado más y, sobre todo, después de haber eliminado cualquier pista que los dirigiera a mí, salí corriendo con aire nervioso, poco disimulado, de aquel edificio.

El cielo era del color de la ceniza, la gruesa lluvia caía sobre mí, haciéndome sentir unas profundas punzadas por toda la cara. El eco de mis cansados jadeos resonaba por la solitaria calle, teñida de gris a causa del panorama que presentaba el clima.

Pensé en calmarme, por si aparecía alguna persona que después resultara servir de testigo en alguno de los interrogatorios… No me quise imaginar como interpretaría la expresión de mi rostro. Así que me detuve cautelosamente e inhalé profundamente para calmar mi respiración.

Imité el rostro de los sujetos que usualmente aparecían por ahí, serios y relajados. Normales. Di la vuelta al llegar a la esquina y metí los puños en los bolsillos de la oscura gabardina, sintiendo el temblor de mi pulso.

¿Qué razones existieron esa ocasión para que me encontrara alterado de ese modo? Después de todo, no era la primera vez, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, el remordimiento me inundó dolorosamente ese día.

Mis facciones se torcieron amargamente, a punto del llanto, durante al menos un segundo, en el que logré controlarlas. Seguí caminando cabizbajo hasta que escuche un estrepitoso sonido, como el de un costal lleno de papas cayendo. Alcé la mirada y vi, tirada en el suelo a una persona. A una mujer…

La miré con desprecio, antes de pensar que un hombre casual le ayudaría a erguirse nuevamente. Traté de parecer preocupado por su bienestar mientras me inclinaba para _ayudarla._ Hasta ese momento, ella no había movido ni un sólo músculo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra… señorita? — mi voz sonó algo forzada. Le quité los mechones de su extraño cabello rosado que le cubrían la cara, cuando dio la primera señal de vida.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. — tomó la mano que le había tendido como apoyo. El roce me causo un ligero estremecimiento, su piel era demasiado _suave_. Miré su rostro… y fue entonces que admiré lo bella que era. —Creo que fue mala idea correr hoy, ya sabes… con lo mojado que esta el suelo…

Después de una leve pausa en la que vi su calzado, agregué:

—Aja… Y más usando esos zapatos.

Soltó una risita apenada; note como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero sonrojo. Sentí mi sangre acumulándose en la planta de los pies, dejando lo demás vacío y marcando más el ritmo de mi corazón.

—Si, tienes razón. —miró el suelo, sonriendo. La lluvia cada vez me hacía sentir más pesado.

Llegué a mi lúgubre apartamento, tan alejado de la civilización, apretando aquel pedazo de hoja que tanto me alteraba. Con unos simples números escritos en ella. Números… y _su_ nombre.

Al día siguiente la llamé y acordamos vernos en cierta cafetería cuyo nombre sólo memoricé por el simple hecho de que ella la visitaba diariamente.

Y así han sucedido unas cuantas veces. Y ahora me encuentro en este oscuro abismo del cual sólo puedo salir gracias ella, quien se ha convertido en mi morfina.

* * * * * * *

Volviendo al presente; la luna brillaba con fuerza dejando al sol atrás, el cielo cada vez más oscuro se iba llenando de estrellas.

Divisé dos sombras a lo lejos. Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar mejor. Me quedé paralizado cuando descubrí de quienes se trataban. Cuando la sombra femenina alzó la vista percatándose de mí intromisión. Arrugué la frente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mi vida. Mi amada… besando a un desconocido. Giré bruscamente y corrí de regreso a mi apartamento. Escuché unos apresurados y ligeros pasos siguiéndome.

Subí las escaleras que me conducirían al noveno piso. Maldije el día en que escogí ese último piso. Entré y azoté la puerta, refugiándome en los rincones; tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Minutos después escuche la dulce voz de Sakura llamándome. Sonaba desesperada.

Para entonces, yo ya lo había decidido… Creí que _ella _sería diferente.

Después de haber tomado el arma adecuada en mi puño diestro, la escondí tras de mí, y entonces abrí lentamente la puerta. Me impactó ver su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue dolor. Un perfume a flores llegó a mí nariz, ahora cubierta por mechones de aquel cabello tan peculiar. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que ella se había abalanzado sobre mí, provocando el impacto de mi espalda contra el suelo.

Pero algo estaba mal. El dolor se incrementaba segundo tras segundo, mientras las suplicas de perdón por parte de Sakura se hacían más lejanas. La parte baja de mi espalda se sentía más húmeda y caliente de lo normal. Recordé el cuchillo.

Los sollozos de Sakura pararon un momento con extrañeza, al ver que no le respondía. Sentí como temblaba. Lo último que escuche en aquel mundo fue un grito aterrado, cargado de tristeza y de dolor, antes de que todo se oscureciera… para siempre.

๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑ ๑๑

Importante: al final del arco iris, no siempre hay una olla con monedas de oro; traducción: no tiene un final feliz, repito N-O. Creo que eso debí haberlo puesto al principio, pero le hubiera quitado el chiste a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor denle clic a donde dice "reviews", está abajo en letras verdes y grita a todo pulmón "pincha sobre mí, aquí, aquí estoy". Honrenme con un tomatazo. Espero que nos veamos en otra historia, bueno, nos leamos. Adios, desde este lado del monitor.

Por cierto, que alguien se apiade de mí y me diga si subí bien esta historia. Se aceptan consejos.


End file.
